Danger of Love
by mystery625
Summary: this is my second story and it's going to be finished before my first one that i am still wrtiting because this story i had to write for my english class and decided to put it up on here. i'm not finished typing it yet but i have finished writing it. enjy


Dangers of Love

By: Lauren Ashley Wainwright

Foreword

**1914**

**June 28**

Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated.

**July 28**

Austria-Hungary declared war on Serbia. Other declarations of war followed during the next week.

**Aug. 4**

Germany invaded Belgium and started the fighting.

**Aug. 10**

Austria-Hungary invaded Russia, opening the fighting on the Eastern Front.

**Sept. 6-9**

The Allies stopped the Germans in France in the First Battle of the Marne.

**Oct. 29**

The Ottoman Empire entered the war on the side of the Central Powers.

**1915**

**Feb. 18**

Germany began to blockade the United Kingdom.

**April 25**

Allied troops landed on the Gallipoli Peninsula.

**May 7**

A German submarine sank the liner _Lusitania._

**May 23**

Italy declared war on Austria-Hungary, and an Italian Front soon developed.

**Oct. 14**

Bulgaria declared war on Serbia and joined the Central Powers.

**1916**

**Feb. 21**

The Germans opened the Battle of Verdun.

**May 31-June 1**

The British fleet fought the German fleet in the Battle of Jutland.

**July 1**

The Allies launched the Battle of the Somme.

**1917**

**Feb. 1**

Germany resumed unrestricted submarine warfare.

**April 6**

The United States declared war on Germany.

**June 24**

American troops began landing in France.

**Dec. 15**

Russia signed an armistice with Germany, ending the fighting on the Eastern Front.

**1918**

**Jan. 8**

President Woodrow Wilson announced his Fourteen Points as the basis for peace.

**March 3**

Russia signed the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk.

**March 21**

Germany launched the first of its final five offensives on the Western Front.

**July 18**

A counterattack by the Allies on the Western Front marked the beginning of their final offensive.

**Nov. 11**

Germany signed an armistice ending World War I.

(Important Dates During WWI)

This map shows the location of major battlefronts during World War I (1914-1918). The key battles were fought along the Western Front, which stretched across Belgium and France, and along the Eastern Front, which seesawed across Russia and Austria-Hungary (WWI Battlefronts)

Leaders during the World War I

Woodrow Wilson led the United States through World War I and gained lasting fame as a champion of world peace and democracy. He was the 28th president of the United States and served in many wars from 1913-1921. He was a military leader for the United States army during World War I. He proved himself as great a leader in war as he had been in peace. His many speeches in support of the American and Allied cause stirred free people everywhere. Wilson stated the great issues of the war, and defined the aims for which the democracies fought. He also pointed out the necessity of making a better world after the war. He served a speech on January 8th, 1918 stating his "14 points" that were to be used as a guide to try and retain the peace back to the countries. The 14 points he stated are shown below:

1. Open covenants of peace openly arrived at, with no secret international agreements in the future.  
2. Freedom of the seas outside territorial waters in peace and in war, except in case of international action to enforce international treaties.  
3. Removal of all possible economic barriers and establishment of equal trade conditions among nations.  
4. Reduction of national armaments to the lowest point consistent with domestic safety.  
5. Free, open-minded, and absolutely impartial adjustment of all colonial claims.  
6. Evacuation of German troops from all Russian territory, an opportunity for Russia independently to determine its own political development and national policy, and a welcome for Russia into the society of free nations.  
7. Evacuation of German troops from Belgium and the rebuilding of that nation.  
8. Evacuation of German troops from all French territory and the return of Alsace-Lorraine to France.  
9. Readjustment of Italian frontiers along the clearly recognizable lines of nationality.  
10. Limited self-government for the peoples of Austria-Hungary.  
11. Evacuation of German troops from Romania, Serbia, and Montenegro, and independence guaranteed for the Balkan countries.  
12. Independence for Turkey, but an opportunity to develop self-government for other nationalities under Turkish rule, and guarantees that the Dardanelles be permanently opened as a free passage to ships of all nations.  
13. Independence for Poland.  
14. "A general association of nations must be formed under specific covenants for the purpose of affording mutual guarantees of political independence and territorial integrity to great and small states alike." (Mulder, John M., world book online).

Works Cited Page

"Important Dates during World War I" Timeline. World Book Online. April 23rd, 2009.

.com

Mulder, John M. "Wilson, Woodrow." World Book Student. 2009. April 23rd, 2009.  
.com/student/article?id=ar605540

"World War I: Battlefronts." Map. World Book online. April 23rd, 2009. .com

Chapter 1:  
June 28th, 1914: Beginning

June 28th, 1914. My 18th birthday. Today is the day I finally become a woman and be more respected by the men in this town.

"Saphira, Saphira darling." My mother yells up the stairs for me.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked a little annoyed thanks to her interrupting my day dreaming.

"Father is on the phone and would like to speak with you. Please come down the steps for just a couple of minutes."

"I'll be right down mother."

If you haven't figured it out yet my name is Saphira. Saphira Aura Wilson. The daughter of the 28th American President, Woodrow Wilson.

"Hello Father" I say gently to him over the phone.

"Good morning my beautiful angel. I have some news for you. They are not really good news either darling."

"What is it father?" I asked concerned.

"I have to go to the troops over in West Virginia to help get ready for a war that can be happening any time soon." There was a brief silence between us. Then my father once spoke again, "Do you remember my good friend Franz Ferdinand?"

"Yes father I do. Why do you ask that?"

"He has been assassinated and his uncle Franz Joseph has declared was on Serbia."

My father said those words slowly. I started to cry. How could this have happened? Why did he have to die? He didn't do anything wrong. He was such a great man.

"Father, is war starting up right now? Or are you preparing for war?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"We are preparing, but I won't be coming home today for your birthday. I hope that this didn't ruin any of your plans for today but I must go now. I love you Saphira darling." And with that he hung up the phone.

"Love you too, Father." I said softly.

Chapter 2:

July 18th, 1914: Big Surprise

It has been about twenty days since I have last talked to my Father. Nothing has happened…yet.

"Saphira darling, come downstairs please."

"Coming Mother."

"Ah, Saphira darling I need you to go to the market for me."

"What for Mother?"

"I need you to buy a new dress, get more bread, and something new for yourself."

"Ok, Mother, I'll go get my shoes and be on my way."

When I walked back downstairs to leave my mother told me something that was kind of unexpected.

"Oh, and Saphira, if you meet anyone, particularly a guy, please don't talk to them."

"Yes, Mother. I won't."

Now I am heading to the market which is about a mile away from our house. While people are driving there and back I am not for we do not have enough money for this new invention called a vehicle. I arrived at the market about a half hour after I left the house.

I stopped by the bakery to pick up the bread that my mother had ordered for me to pick up.

"How may I help you?" the baker asked with his back towards me.

"I'm here to pick up my mother's order of one loaf of bread."

"Name?"

"My name or my mother's name?"

"Whoever ordered the bread!"

"Oh, Saphira Wilson."

Even though my mother ordered the bread she always puts down my name since I always have to go pick it up. She does it with everything that she orders and is put on wait for pick up.

That's when he turned around and looked straight at me. Of course he would just stare as soon as he turned around I was the president's daughter and not very many people get to see me out in public. Why? You might ask. Well because I don't like the attention. The baker wouldn't stop looking up and down though. He first started to stare at my luscious brown bouncy long curly hair then at my beautiful brown puppy dog brown eyes.

"Excuse me sir, may I get my order now?" I asked trying to be polite but a little annoyed.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Here's your order."

"Thank you." And I gave him the money and left.

_BUMP_

_Ouch. I thought to myself._

"I'm so sorry miss." The gentleman who I bumped into said to me. His voice sounded like an angel talking to you when you are dying. So I looked up and as soon as I saw his beautiful face I just wouldn't look away. He had beautiful bronze golden hair. Big golden eyes that twinkled, very pale and warm skin, with a very small but muscular body.

"No, it's ok. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, it was my entire fault, miss and I take full blame and for MY mistake I intend on helping you with the rest of your shopping today." My god he is such a gentleman and a beauty.

"Ok, and thank you." I told him in return.

"Where are we going next?"

"Well my mother wants me to get her a dress for tonight's dinner with old friends. She also wanted me to get something for myself."

"Ok. How about you go and get the dress for your mother and I will get something special for you."

"That's nice of you but no necessary."

"No, it's totally fine. Really." With that we both started walking to some of the stores that sold dresses.

"Here" I said handing him twenty dollars.

"No, I won't take your money. I'll buy the gift myself."

"I insist that you take my money."

"Saphira…I mean miss, I don't want your money."

"How do you know my name?" I wonder how he knows my name. I mean I don't recall telling him my name or anything like that.

He sighed right before he started talking again, "I know your name because of my Great Uncle."

"Your great uncle?" How does he know me?"

Chapter 3:

July 18th, 1914: The Big Surprise

Part 2:

Ok so I just found out that this so young, nice looking gentleman is my father's deceased friend's great nephew. He is Mr. Ferdinand's nephew. I can't believe it! I love his name as well. Edward Charles Ferdinand. His uncle adopted him when he was only five years old because his parents got into a very bad accident. They were dying from the Spanish influenza back in 1901. He loves to go by his middle name though which I don't really like. But all well everyone calls him Charles. The answer why he knows my name is because his uncle would never stop talking about me. Charles also told me that he had always wanted to meet me but couldn't.

"Why couldn't you meet me?" I asked him concerned.

"I was afraid that if I did I wouldn't like you. But I was way wrong." He told me with a crooked but adorable smile.

"Oh, well I'm happy that you were wrong."

I gave him a smile back but I'm pretty sure it wasn't as beautiful as his was. After I said that he took my face in the palms of his hands and kissed me passionately on the lips. This was my first kiss ever and I didn't know how to react so I just kissed him back.

Chapter 4:

July 28th, 1914 : Lunch Time

It has been about ten days since I have last seen Charles. I miss him so much. I just hope he is ok. When I got home later that day my mother asked how my day went and why I took so long. So I explained to her about what happened. At first I thought she was going to be mad since she said no talking to guys but she wasn't once I mentioned who it was. Now back to today. My father called early this morning and told my mother that Austria-Hungary was at war with Serbia. Mr. Ferdinand's Uncle Franz Joseph declared war on Serbia for killing his nephew. Meaning only one thing…if any other country gets involved so are we.

"Mother will father be ok?"

"Yes darling. Your father knows what he is doing. Now why don't you go and make some lunch." Mother said.

"Of course mother."

Five minutes later there was a knock at our door. I headed to the front door and opened it. I was so happy that I couldn't stop smiling. Edward… I mean Charles was there.

_Why doesn't he like the name Edward. It's so adorable. But aw well._

He was standing there holding red and yellow roses.

"These must have cost a fortune." I exclaimed.

" No, they didn't cost me a cent. But here they are for you."

Once he said that I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. I could tell that he couldn't help himself but kiss back. He was the most amazing kisser on the planet. I saw him put the flowers down on the side table and he started putting his hands on my back and moving them down my sides. I put my hands in his hair and tangled them into his hair. My mother came into the hall and cleared her throat. We broke the kiss and my faced turned a bright red. My own mother caught me making out with a guy that I just met. IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR HOUSE!!!

" I must be going now." Charles said with a little embarrassment in his voice.

" No, please stay for lunch." I begged him.

"Yes, please stay. Saphira here has told me so much about you." I started blushing after my mother had said that statement. We all started heading into the kitchen for lunch.

Chapter 5:

July 28th, 1914: Just Starting

"Thank you so much for lunch Mrs. Wilson." Charles said.

"You are very welcome. My kind gentleman. Just don't let me see you making out with my daughter ever again." My mother said with a joking smile on her face.

"It won't happen ever again. I promise." I hope he was kidding once he said that. I never wanted him to stop kissing me. "If you don't mind may I speak with Saphira alone?"

"Why, certainly you can. Saphira just be back in time for supper."

"Yes, mother."

Charles and I started walking out of my house down and down the street. I wonder why he wants to talk to me alone. Whatever he tells me I'm going to certainly tell my mother.

We stopped walking once we arrived at the park. Charles took my hand and we both sat down on my favorite white bench.

"Saphira, remember the day we met and how I said I would get you the gift your mother wanted to get you and I never did because I was explaining my life to you."

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Well after we have departed I went out and bought you two things. Then once I arrived at home I wrote you this."

He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I t was a poem beautifully written. This is what it said:

Promises are best made by moonlight,

Especially hand-in-hand

Especially in this park tonight,

Next to the most beautiful girl

I know.

With your shining

Beautiful face.

We hope for new beginnings,

On this month's new moon,

But do we dare whisper our promises?

Or yell them out.

Gazing at the moon

On this beautiful occasion.

Sitting next to the most wonderful woman I know.

A silver dagger

Piercing the curtains

Of the velvet blue sky.

And the shining bright stars

Up in the sky

With its companion

Venus.

A god who can grant or ignore wishes

By those who wish upon a star.

Those desperate enough to find love

Or even those desperate to escape the pain.

I know I am not the god of Love

I am only sometimes mistaken for him.

And I know that you are my shining star

That I will always love

With all my heart.

At the bottom of the poem there was a little note written by my sweet Charles:

Dear my Beautiful Saphira,

This poem is dedicated to you. For you are my one and only. I hope we are together forever. As friends or even more. For I love you like no other.

Love,

Edward Charles.

I started to cry as soon as I finished reading the poem and note.

"Thank you so much. That was beautiful." I said with my eyes still full of tears.

"Now here's your second gift." He said pulling out a small velvet sparkling box. I opened it and a sparkling heart diamond necklace was there. It was so beautiful that I started to cry.

"Turn it over." Charles whispered into my ear.

I turned the necklace over and it said:

"Truly mine. Forever and always. I love you Saphira Aura Wilson."

I started crying even harder.

"Saphira darling we should get going. Your mother will have a fit if you are not home by supper." And with that we started walking out of the park hand- in- hand.

Chapter 6:

July 28th, 1914: Nighttime

We arrived at my house thirty minutes later. I started walking up the steps until Charles grabbed my arm.

"Don't go yet. I still have your third gift." He said. He started pulling out another black velvet box and started to get down to the ground on one knee.

"Saphira Aura Wilson, will you marry me and be my wife forever?" he opened up the velvet black box and inside was a shining sparkling diamond ring. I started to cry.

"Yes. Edward Charles Ferdinand, I will marry you."

With that he got up onto his feet put the ring on my ring finger. I gently kissed him on the lips before we had to leave one another. Once the kissed had deepened and more passionate my mother opened our front door finding me, once again, kissing Charles. But instead of her being mad she had a smile on her face and looked at my hang.

Chapter 7:

May 23rd, 1915: Wedding Day

It has been ten months since Charles and I have been engaged. Today is the day that we are getting married at 12:00 p.m. I have two hours unfortunately until my wedding and I'm nowhere near ready.

My mother and Aunt Melanie are both working on my hair and make-up while I just sit in this boring chair doing nothing except for being still. I am so nervous for today though. I don't know why. Both mother and my aunt say it's just the early jitters and that every bride gets them before they get married.

Earlier today my father wrote to my mother about how everything was going on. Italy declared war on Austria-Hungary. That war made another front. This one called the Italian Front and that is making us, well the United States, be more cautious and try and stay out of the war.

"Mother what time is it?"

"11:00 a.m., reminding me, Mel we need to go and pick up Saphira's dress."

"Ok." Aunt Mel said.

My mother and Aunt Melanie left and I was stuck here finishing up my make-up. The door started opening five minutes after they left.

"You guys are back already?"

"Saphira, it's me darling." Charles said.

"CHARLES!!! GET OUT!! THIS IS BAD LUCK!!!!"

"No, it's only bad luck ten minutes before the actual wedding. Not one hour."  
"Oh well, what do you want?" I wasn't in a good mood. I didn't want him seeing me at all until I started walking down the aisle.

"I just wanted to come in and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. I need some time to get ready and mother should be back soon. SO GO!!!" I told him shooing him out of my room.'

"I love you," he said and gave me a quick kiss. Knowing I wanted more but couldn't get any I stopped the kiss and said,

"I love you too. Now go." He was out the door as soon as I said go.

"Finally." I sighed to myself

Ten minutes later my mother walks into my room with my white dress in her hands.

"Where's Aunt Melanie?" I asked mother.

"She's not here yet?"

"No. She was with you last time I checked." I looked at the clock. Ten of twelve.

"Mother!" I said glancing at the clock.

"Oh dear, let's get you into this dress and down that aisle.

"Thank you mother. For everything.''

The clock started striking twelve. It's time. I heard the music start playing and that meant that it was time for me to walk down that aisle and marry the man I love. Once I started walking through the doors, Charles was the first thing I saw. I didn't know how beautiful he was until I actually just saw him in the room and no one else. The one thing that I noticed was that his skin wasn't just pale but really pale. It looked like a ghost white color. But he was still majorly attractive.

Once I reached him I just stared into his golden eyes until I heard him say "I do" making me jump a little knowing that it's my turn for those words.

"Do you, Saphira Aura Wilson, take this man, in sickness and in health, through the rough times and good times, to be your loving and wonderful husband?" the priest asked me.

I stared into Charles eyes, "I do."

"You may now kiss the…" The priest didn't get to finish his sentence for Charles already grabbed my face and kissed me with so much passion on the lips. "The bride." He finally got to say after Charles stopped kissing me.

"I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Charles Ferdinand."

Chapter 8:

February 21st, 1916: Why Now?

Years have gone by. Today is the day my child is due. I have no clue what it is which is good because I want it to be a surprise. The reason I say my child is coming today is because my water just broke. Oh joy.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Yes I do call Charles by his first name which as you can tell is Edward. I didn't like the name Charles and I told him that on our wedding night and he's said that I can call him what I wanted to. So that's when I started calling him Edward.

"What?!?" he said running into the kitchen.

"Water…just…broke. Hospital…NOW!!" I could barley talk because I was in so much pain.

He started running around the house gathering everything that Dr. Fisher told him to bring when my water broke. Once he had everything we left.

We arrived at the hospital about thirty minutes later. Edward rushed us inside so I could get to the delivery room quickly.

"Where is Dr. Fisher?" Edward asked the nurse.

"In her office. Why?"

"Tell her that she has a baby on the way and we need her asap." No sooner later here comes Dr. Fisher right out of her office.

"Edward, Saphira."

"Dr. Fisher" we both said in unison.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. My damn water just broke. I'm having really bad contractions every damn minute"

"Sorry for Saphira's outrage."

"It's ok. I understand. Trust me. She's in pain that's all. Let's get you to a delivery room."

"Ten minutes ago would have been nicer." I said really mad now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was sitting in the wheelchair and the baby's head started popping out.

"We need her in a delivery room NOW!!!!" Dr. Fisher yelled.

Four hours later a beautiful baby boy came out of me and in my arms.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked me.

"Edward Charles Ferdinand Jr. of course."

"Oh. Yes, sorry I forgot that we already discussed the names when you were five months pregnant." She said.

"It's alright." I told her.

"It's time for you to get some rest now."

"May I please see my husband first?"

"Of course."

Ten seconds later, Edward walks in with me still holding little Edward and my arms.

"Where is he?"

"Oh, you already know it's a boy?"

"Yes. Dr. Fisher told me."

"He's right here. But before you get to hold your son I want to say something." And after I said that I started singing happy birthday to both Edward and our son. Today is Edward's 20th birthday and our son was born on it. Such a happy day.

"Thank you my love. Now let me have our son so you can get some rest." I handed our son over to him and I fell right asleep as soon as little Edward left my arms.

Chapter 9:

May 31st, 1916: The Call

It has been one month and ten days since little Edward has been born. I'm so happy right now that he is in my life. Both of them actually. Edward and Little Edward.


End file.
